


Fun Times

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Masturbation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: A sequel to First Times, this explores each character's relation to their own body, specifically their naughty bits. Fun times indeed.





	

Nina learns about masturbation by accident, looking for solutions for her period cramps. They say it helps, and Nina is nothing if not practical, so she tries it. It takes a bit of tweaking to find what works for her, which she expected. What she didn't expect is for it to feel so good, so soothing. The period cramps are no problem anymore. Even her insomnia gets wildly better. Nina, who could never sleep at night and stared at the ceiling for hours, now rests easy and stress-free whenever she uses that magic cure before bed. She's ever so grateful to have a room of her own.

Then, years later, she realizes that there is a sexual nature to this. Oops. It adds another layer to this already great invention, now lets her fantasize about the future Some Day when she'll find the time to give romance a portion of her time. Add another few years and she's dating Benny, and thank God she has learned to have an adequate measure of how good an orgasm can be, and she's able to handle herself when they go long distance for months. Practical skills indeed.

 

*****

 

Benny does jerk off sometimes, he does. Sometimes, you just feel the urge and you got a really hot girl on your mind, or you just pull up some porn, and you do what you gotta do. It's not like he doesn't like it. It's that there are so many things he likes to do as well. Of course masturbating is great, but hanging out with his friends is awesome too, driving is amazing, especially when he goes above the speed limit without Mr Rosario noticing, pranking Usnavi with Sonny's help is always hilarious. There just are so many things Benny wants to do with his time.

And masturbation can be so impractical, what with all the tissues. He's seen Usnavi's waste basket in his room, and no one blows their nose that many times. Thank god Usnavi cleans his own room, or Abuela Claudia would have a heart attack. Benny refuses to have that in his room. Of course he could do it in the shower, but if he's gonna jerk off he is not going to have it over in five minutes, he needs his time, needs to enjoy every second and make it last. His room is dangerous territory because if he is going to be jerking off for half an hour, as he likes, it's pretty much a guarantee that one or several of his siblings or parents is going to barge into his room and wonder why he's being so quiet.

It takes him moving out and getting a place of his own to find and take the time for himself, but by then the habit hasn't been formed and jerking off never makes it to his top priorities.

 

*****

 

Claudia hasn't been raised to know and talk about pleasure one gives herself. Mamá certainly never mentioned it in her life and for the longest time, Claudia has no idea what it even is. She never even hears the word before adulthood, and when she does for the first time, it's not about women. There's too much work to do to bother with any of this.

Or is there? Curiosity gets the better of her. Ladies talk and she starts listening. She hears about it too much in a short amount of time, maybe, actually a lot if she lets her ears catch it in the right places, and it's on her mind now. And so Claudia, who has never hid anything from her mother in her life, hides herself away in her room to do things to her body God surely never intended.

Half an hour later and she wonders why she ever thought the Lord would disapprove. This feels good. Claudia isn't completely new to things of the bedroom, she has been on a few unsuccessful dates with men and has given herself away and gotten nothing in return, but this feels nothing like these pale attempts by those men. And if Mamá, and later Usnavi, notice that some days, she goes to bed a bit early, they don't say.

 

*****

 

Pete starts watching porn at twelve and, cause and effect, his hand is on his dick more often than not whenever he's left alone. He feels this urgency, this rush to get off, just about all the time. This is almost as good as painting. He'll never tell none of his mates at school, not ever, but he prefers gay porn. There's something about seeing dudes, something about dicks and asses and sweat and grunts, something he can't get enough of. He's not gay, though, of course not. This has nothing to do with it. He repeats and repeats it in his head, while he's watching porn, before watching it, after too, in his bed at night thinking about it when he gets himself off again fisting his dick, imagining a boy's mouth around it. He's not gay.

Years later, still beating it to gay porn, it turns out he is gay.

 

*****

 

Vanessa never masturbates. When all the other kids are starting to explore their own bodies, others explore hers in hidden corners, in the park at night, in deserted alleys behind the dumpster, even during breaks at school. She's not completely dumb, she knows some people call her a slut, sometimes even to her face. Nina says they're idiots and if she wants, she'll just ask Benny to punch them for her, he's in high school and he could totally do it, but Vanessa doesn't care. They're saying nothing she hasn't thought herself and if she doesn't even care in her own mind, why would she care about anyone else's opinion on her virtue?

She never does make a habit of touching herself, even when the secret encounters during break at school stop, because she can just replace them with not-so-secret encounters at home, one-night-stands or booty calls. The orgasms are better, she feels more confident seducing another person than she does fondling her own bits, it gets her to go out. And later, if she feels like staying in, she has Usnavi to take care of that itch for her anyways.

 

*****

 

Usnavi suddenly discovers his dick is capable of so much more at some point in middle school. It feels like one day he's just using it for peeing, and the next he can't keep his hands out of his pants.

Any excuse at all is perfectly reasonable to just jerk off one more time. He's ready five minutes earlier for school? Here's to hoping that Abuela doesn't check on him, because he sure will be jacking off. Any shower, any time unattended, often even when other people are in the living room, bathroom breaks at school, at home, at friends', even on that one bathroom break at Tía Janice babysitting Sonny that he is deeply ashamed of, everywhere and everywhen. Every flutter of emotion, if he's feeling blue and needs a cheer up, if he's particularly happy and wants to celebrate a good time, if he's upset and needs to calm down, if he's nervous and needs comfort. There isn't a day that isn't made better by a few encounters with his left palm.

Later, when he starts getting girlfriends and having sex, he cuts down masturbation. By once or twice a day. He still needs his daily dose of self love.

 

*****

 

Carla is never taught anything about her body. Far from it, she's discouraged to go explore Carla Land and accordingly, she never does. It's not from lack of occasions. Her brothers share bunk beds but Carla has her own room, the only girl of the family. Still, she's a good girl who never breaks the rules, even unspoken ones such as keeping her hands out of her pajama pants at all times.

Years later, too late for teenager Carla to masturbate her stress and moods away, a girlfriend teaches her everything she ever needs to know about her body and Carla listens, learns, tries out on her own. Valuable skills she uses long after they fall apart, and what is a more beautiful memory from a former lover than the gift of masturbation?

 

*****

 

Sonny hates to masturbate. He hates thinking about that zone at all if he can avoid it. He hates hates hates that sometimes he feels so damn horny and he needs that tension gone and he has to do it anyways.

He'll never be used to this, but he finds ways to make it work because the dysphoria isn't always more horrible than leaving the desire to jerk off unfulfilled. So he does it all, trying to treat his parts like a dick, holding them differently, trying to pretend his body is different. He finds positions that make him feel more masculine, like he's taking up more space, like he's not a pudgy little boy with boobs he hates and only a dick between his legs if he decides to call it that.

It becomes easier with T, it becomes easier with age, with added confidence. Still, masturbation never becomes his favorite thing in the world and he's glad he has Pete, because getting the itch scratched is much more pleasurable when he's got someone to share it with.

 

*****

 

Yolanda doesn't consider herself a genius, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that her fingers and her vagina get on pretty well whenever they meet up. She doesn't even remember when she started, young, younger than she should have even known what sex was. She didn't, she just knew what felt good and went with it.

She's fine with this. Doesn't mean she'll mention to her classmates − for some reason unknown to her, no one ever acknowledges that the girls masturbate. She's not sure if she's the only one who does, but she sure knows that she's not going to stop even if no one else is doing it. When she's old enough to have access to her own credit card, she gets herself a couple of cool toys for her personal use because she is worth it, her vagina is worth it and she'll keep rubbing it as long as she's breathing.

 

*****

 

Kevin does find time for himself as a young man, but late at night, tired after the night chores on the farm, and in a room he shares with two brothers, the practicality of it all catches up to him and it isn't nearly a daily occurrence. Not for lack of wanting. He isn't left untouched by the girls around him, and especially not by Camila. Someday, he'll call her his wife and he won't have to fantasize about it, lonely under the sheets, trying to be silent past bedtime. He'll make love to her every day and fill their house with joy and more riches than she can ever dream of and they will never feel alone.

At least that was the plan, and God knows things did not always go according to plan in Kevin's life. The plan wasn't to have his wife refuse him half of the time without even knowing why. Or rather, he knows why, he's let himself go, he's not the attractive man she married, and he wants to become that man again, but in the mean time, he jerks off in the shower every morning thinking about how lovely his wife still is after decades of marriage.

 

*****

 

Camila has been busy her whole life, too busy to care much about masturbating. Sure, there have been the occasional lazy nights when she found a moment to relax, but then Kevin arrived into her life and why would she touch herself when she can just roll around in bed and ask him if he'd like to have sex?

She finds a reason pretty soon. Maybe not in their early years. The sex was fairly good back then, with Kevin's tight body from manual work, with all the time in the world to just be in love, but then came Nina, came life, came their business, and their bedroom was the victim of it all. Now, they don't have sex as often as they used to and it's not nearly as good either. Long gone the fun spontaneous trysts all over the house and any time of the day. Nowadays, Kevin begs at night, thrusts too few weak times, groans, rolls off of her, and falls asleep. So Camila gets herself off on her own, and if she thinks of hot actors instead of her husband, then it's on him for not taking care of her as he should. She'll stop masturbating when he starts treating her right again.

 

*****

 

Daniela has much better things to do. In general, and also with masturbation, excuse you. She does give it a try, just once, in her twenties. Applies all the advice she gathered on Cosmos, takes a night to herself − she even changed the sheets to something even softer than her usual silk to make it a special occasion. It happens, and she's not sure special is the word she'd use to describe this. Fingers sticking in strange places, and palm grinding, and overall a lot more intimate contact than Dani ever wants to have with her nethers.

It's… fine. Probably objectively good. She's fairly sure this must be an orgasm she's feeling? Or maybe her body is faking it out of boredom. They say that if you're not sure, it wasn't really one. Could be either way.

She gets out of bed, washes her hands, ties up her hair cute, removes all her nail polish and re-applies it, fixes a broken lamp and forgets about the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
